


My Little Cephalopod

by LadySansaHolmes (SherlockStilinski)



Series: Cecilos Flufftopia [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil with lots of eyes, Cuddling, Cute awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, Tentacles, Tickling, moving tattoos, sexless tentacle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockStilinski/pseuds/LadySansaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has tentacles. They are ticklish. Carlos thinks it's adorable. (Spoiler: Cecil isn't really a cephalopod.)</p><p>No sex, just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Cephalopod

Carlos had gotten more than a few surprises during the course of his and Cecil’s relationship. Not only did Cecil have 3 extra eyes on his face that only opened with heightened emotions but the tattoos that winded their way from his chest, up his shoulders, and all the way down his arms shrunk away when Cecil was embarrassed or shy. He’d hide his face with a hand briefly and his tattoos would hide under the sleeves of his button-up until Carlos smiled gently and they slithered hesitantly back out.

  
What Carlos didn’t figure out until that day, as they cuddled lazily on the couch, was that the tentacles marking his boyfriend’s arms could also peel away from his skin and wrap themselves, smooth and slightly slimy, around his waist to draw him closer. Carlos yelped involuntarily in surprise and Cecil pulled away, face falling. The tentacles started to shrink back when Carlos gently put a hand on one of them.

  
“I’m sorry. I was just shocked Querido.” Carlos took one of the appendages gently in his hand. Cecil just studied his reaction. Carlos drew it up close to face, looking at the ridges and bumps with interest. “They’re beautiful,” he said, drawing a finger lightly down the underside of one. Cecil bit his lip and huffed out a quick breath. “I’m sorry. Does that hurt?” Carlos drew his hand back, feeling guilty.

  
“No, it’s fine.” But Cecil’s voice sounded off. Almost like he was trying to hold back a smile. A teasing grin broke out on Carlos’ lips.

  
“Oh really?” he said, drawing a finger fast against one of the longer tendrils. Cecil breathed out a single laugh and Carlos’ smile grew. He ghosted his fingers over the tentacles and after a few seconds of resistance Cecil broke into hysterical giggles. His face was lit up with laughter and Carlos just stared for a second at it. It was amazing how ordinary it seemed. Laughing and twitching on the couch. Carlos lived for these moments. The times where he could forget that he is almost killed on a bimonthly basis.

  
That’s what Cecil did to him. Despite all the scientific anomalies of his body, he made Carlos feel at ease and happy and carefree in a town where you could get eaten by fire-breathing ducks if you weren’t careful.

  
Carlos brushed his fingers over Cecil’s tentacles until they were both out of breath on the couch from giggles. Then he drew Cecil into his lap and snuggled into his collarbone.

  
“I love you Cecil.” He said without really thinking. He hadn’t meant to say it. It was true but Carlos froze, hoping he hadn’t messed everything up. On his radio show Cecil constantly talked about loving Carlos but he knew it was different than saying it in person, in an intimate setting. Cecil pulled back to look at Carlos’ face, a look of utter shock on his face and all his eyes wide. Carlos’ tried to look away from his face but felt a gentle touch guiding his face back up. Cecil’s face had softened into an affectionate smile.  
“I love you too Carlos. More than anything else in world. Even Big Rico’s pizza. And nobody does a slice like Big Rico.” It was Carlos’ turn to hold back a laugh. He knew that Cecil meant it though.

  
They just sat there in each other’s arms for a few hours, listening to each other’s hearts beat. The tentacles slowly wrapped themselves around Carlos’ waist and hips, possibly of their own accord. Carlos’ made a mental note to study them sometime. They fell asleep like that. Wrapped around each other and breathing each other’s space.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for a prompt of 'ticklish tentacles'. I couldn't think of a title. So the title is dumb. Titles are dumb.


End file.
